Running towards something
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Meredith and Mark have decided that Seattle while not Perfect is where Meredith will have her internship what they didn't think of was their best friend showing up on their doorstep broken and following them across the county or trying to fix a marriage that wasn't even their own. All of them are running towards something unknown.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"Have you picked a program yet?" Mark stretched out beside Meredith as she flipped through her offers for surgical internships.

"No." She shook her head. "I have Mount Sini which is good it's where you Derek and Addie went but do I want to follow in your footsteps? Then there's Mass Gen but Avery's and Grey's in the same place to much just too much."

"So what that Leaves Settle Grace right are we headed to Seattle Mer?"

"I don't want to." she tossed the papers to the bed and turned her anguished eyes towards him. "I haven't been back to Settle since I was five years old. I don't want to go back now but…" she trailed off.

"But they have an amazing program and your mom's there a mom that needs you as much as you want to deny it." Mark cut in.

"Yeah." Meredith sighed picking up the papers again and nervously shuffling them.

"Mer I think you have your answer." Mark took the offer from Seattle Grace and held it in front of her.

"Yeah I guess I do." She smiled tightly I guess I do. Seattle here we come."

Just then a banging was heard at the front door. "Who could that be?" Mark got out of bed and opened the door to the town house only to find his best friend soaking wet and standing on his doorstep. "Derek What are you doing here? Come in and get out of that ran." He pulled him inside shutting the door against the pelting rain.

"Derek." Meredith came forward a towel in her hand. "Dry off What's going on Where's Addie is Addie Ok?"

Derek started to laugh manically almost tearing the towel out of Meredith's hands. "Addie is Addie ok sure Addie's ok for a whore."

"What." Meredith stared at him sharing a look with Mark who took Derek and led him over to the couch sitting him down.

"Derek what are you talking about why would you say that about Addie?"

"Why would I say that… Good question." He pierced Mark with a look. "I came home tonight and guess what I found, my wife in bed with our other best friend yep that's right she was sleeping with Sam in my bed."

"Does Naomi know" Meredith breathed.

"I have no idea." Derek shook his head. I left I left them there tangled in the sheets. Eleven years I was married to her and she does this." He slammed his fist against the coffee table.

Meredith and Mark shared a look they could have told Derek how he'd been neglecting Addison of late how he'd sent Mark or anyone that was available to eat the dinners he couldn't or go to the plays, but they didn't." Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepard may have been Meredith Grey Sloan's best friend but Derek was to and he was hurting. "Der." Meredith put her hand on his arm.

"Did you know?" Derek looked up at her fire burning in his eyes.

"No, I had no idea." Meredith shook her head. "If I had known well I don't know what I would have done." She said honestly looking at his crushed expression.

She'd known Derek and Addison Shepard since she was seventeen years old and met them when her mother mad her fly to New York with her on a case. The they plus Mark had been interns of Richard Webbers

"Derek look at me." Mark commanded. "You're going to stay with us for a bit but you need to know that me and Mer have decided to go to Seattle."

"Richard's in Seattle." Derek said.

"Yes. Richard is in Seattle." Mark nodded.

"Maybe I'll call him and see if he has a job opening. "

"Maybe you should." Mark looked at Meredith bemused.

"Ok I'm going to go and make up a bed for you." Meredith stood up and walked away leaving the two men to discuss things. Meredith slipped into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She quickly dialed Addison's number. "Addison Shepard you better Answer." She glared at the phone.

"Hello." Sobs came over the phone.

"Oh Addie." Meredith felt bad but she steeled herself. "Addison what the hell do you think you're doing I have a crushed Derek in my living room threatening to come to Seattle with me and Mark."

"You're going to Seattle?"

"Yes I made my decision I'm going to intern at Seattle Grace and since Mark was offered head of plastics at any of the hospitals I got into it won't matter but that isn't here or there what the hell Addie." Meredith hissed.

"It was one time one time Mer I was so lonely and so was he it was just once just once you have to believe me."

Meredith shook her head and leaned against the door. "I do. But I'm with him on this one Ads I have to fix him before I can fix you." Someone knocked on the door. "Hold on Addie." Opening the door Meredith peeked around it.

"What?" Mark sqeezed in the opening.

"He called the Chief of Surgury and asked for a job he just did it."

"Well what did Richard say."

"Yes of course who would turn down having Richard Webber on their service?" Mark shook his head noticing the phone in his wife's hand. "Did you call Addie?"

"of course I did. One second." she picked the phone back up. "Adds you need to stay in New York let Derek come with us and I'll try and fix him but I am made at you Addie don't mistake that."

"And I'm even madder." Mark stole the phone and growled.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Addison was sobbing as Meredith got the phone back.

"I know you are Addison I know." Meredith sighed. "I'll talk to you later." She turned back to Mark. "You out there and distract him well I make the bed. She walked into the hall and found some sheets quickly making up the guest bed she walked back into the living room. "Der why don't you get some sleep." She sighed.

"Thanks Mer." He kissed her cheek and walked away from her. "Yeah anytime." She smiled tightly not sure what to say not wanting to break him more.

"Lets go to bed." Meredith sighed turning to her own husband. As they crawled into bed that night she looked at him. "I think Seattle is going to be even more of a carnival ride then I thought."

A/N so the main pairing is Mer and Mark but Addison and Derek are also in it. Addie through phone calls only for a bit. I think it will be Addex in the end though. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"Got the schedule." Meredith said opening her mail.

"What schedule?" Mark asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"The intern schedule I start in a week."

"So it's a good thing we have most of this stuff packed up." Mark looked around him.

"Yeah." Meredith nodded. She shivered.

"Are you ok?"

"It's just going back to that house back to where my childhood went to hell."

"We don't' have to live there you know that right, we can find another house."

"Undue use of money." Meredith shook her head. "The house is fine ok fine." Meredith drank her coffee as Derek walked into the kitchen. "Are you planning on living here until we go to Seattle?"

"Yup." Derek poured his own coffee. "I bought some land bought a trailer for it great right."

"Um sure." Meredith tried to smile as Derek walked out of the room

"He's really scaring me you know that right."

"Me to." Mark shook his head. "Have you talked to Addie lately?"

"Yesterday Sam went back to California and Addie won't stop crying and saying she's sorry I want to fix her but I just I can't fix her."

"I know this is just a bunch of Crap." Mark shook his head. "We can't fix her or him."

"Nope Meredith sighed we can't fix anyone."

A week passed and all three of them were on a plane to Seattle. Meredith watched the skyline of New York fade behind her. "You okay?" mark whispered.

"I will be." Meredith tried to smile as she twisted her hands thinking of landing in Seattle. She thought of the phone call she'd had with Addie the night before as she looked over at Derek in the seat beside Mark.

"_Addie you got to stop this it isn't healthy." Meredith admonished as her friend sobbed into the phone once again. _

"_I just I miss him Mer I mean he's going to Seattle and if that isn't bad enough you and Mark are going to I'm going to be here by myself. _

"_You should have thought of that before you actually slept with Sam." Meredith shook her head is exasperation." As for me and Mark you always knew we were leaving." _

"_Mer you're not being fair you knew what Derek was, is like." _

"_I know all that Addison but that doesn't give you a right to cheat and to cheat with one of your best friends husbands. What the hell where you thinking does Nay even know?" _

"_No." Addison sighed in defeat." _

"_Fix this Addison, I have to get some sleep. Call me when you're ready to take responsibility for your mistakes." With that she hung up the phone and crawled in bed next to her husband. She loved her best friend but she couldn't handle her pity me speech at the moment. _

"Where were you, you seemed a million miles away." Mark squeezed her hand.

"know where," Meredith shook her head. She rested her head on Marks shoulder as the hours passed and they were finally descending into Seattle. Meredith took a deep breath as they stepped into the Seattle breeze after collecting their luggage most had been shipped and would reach them that weekend but they'd brought a few suitcases.

"You're coming with us." Meredith said looking over at Derek.

"No that's fine I can go to the land." He shook his head. Looking around the unfamiliar landscape.

"That wasn't actually up for debate." Meredith said. She stood on the pavement staring him down.

"Ok." He chuckled. "I know there is no getting around you.'

"You remember that."

"How could I forget after the time you told me If I ever came back home drunk you'd kick me for a week and you actually did."

"Ha I'd almost forgotten about that." Meredith laughed. She'd been in college and living with Mark and she was sick of being woken up by a bumbling drunk Derek stumbling into the house every night. "I did give you fair warning you just didn't believe me."

"She has you there." Mark chuckled.

"Ok enough with reminiscing." Derek grumbled "It looks like its going to rain soon so we should get out of here."

"Right." Mark rented a car he'd go car shopping later in the week him and Derek loaded everything into the SUV and they made it towards the old Grey house. He watched Meredith with concerned eyes as they got nearer and nearer the house of her childhood.

Meredith looked at the house tears in her eyes she bit her lip she didn't want to be here but she was and she'd learn to live with it. "Well lets get a move on." Meredith fingered the key in her pocket.

"You heard the lady." Mark cut the engine as Meredith hopped out of the car. Meredith slowly opened the door and stood in the foyer it felt like she'd stepped back in time. she was surrounded by the dust and memories of the past. "We'll make our own memories Mer." Mar said coming up and kissing her temple. She turned in his arms and smiled up at him.

"Yes our own memories."

"Stop being mushy and help me." Derek grumbled struggling under the weight of the suitcases.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." Mark scowled as Meredith laughed and took one of the suitcases from Derek.

Her boys were around her and even if the memories sucked Mark was right they'd make new ones.

A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"Addie I'm glad you're finding your footing but I really have to go." Meredith said as she tried to do her makeup in the bathroom mirror.

"Where are you going?"

"Intern mixer for the hospital."

"Fun." Addison grumbled.

"It will be." Meredith said twisting her hair up into a twist. "Ugg this isn't going right." She put it down and shook her hair up.

"Hey babe what are you doing?" Mark kissed her cheek.

"Trying to get my hair right for tonight, here take this." She shoved the phone into his hand. She pulled her hair up and then threw it back down.

"Who is it?" Mark asked looking at the phone in his hand.

"Addie." Meredith turned back to her hair.

"Oh, hey Addison babe." Mark chuckled as he watched his wife mess with her hair.

"Oh great it's Mark." Addison said sarcastically.

"Nice to talk to you Addison." He looked over at Meredith who finally had her hair perfectly. "Oh and look my wife is done now so here she is." He passed the phone back to Meredith kissing her quickly and walking away.

"He hates me he officially hates me." Addison wined.

"Well you did cheat on his best friend."

"Thanks for reminding me." Addison grumbled.

"I love you Addie but I have to go ok I'll talk you later."

"Yeah have fun with that." Addison said.

"I will bye."

"Bye." Meredith put the phone down and shook her head. She walked into her bedroom and grabbed her dress and shoes. "Mark baby you really have to play nice."

"Nice you want me to play nice the bitch cheated on my best friend Meredith."

"I know that don't you think I know that." Meredith said shimming into her dress. "Zip me up." She turned around and Mark zipped her. She turned back around and looked at him. "I know what she did really I do." She sat down on the bed and started to put her shoes on. "but she's my best friend and I know how hurt Derek is but you didn't set up nights listening to her cry when he didn't show up at night and Yes I know she can be selfish and yes I know what she did was wrong but she's still my friend." Meredith stood up and looked at him.

"I can't I have to stick with him." Mark shook his head.

"Fine." Meredith shook his head. "I can't…" she stopped and looked at her husband. "Why are we fighting about this." She looked deeply into his eyes from across the room.

"Because they are our friends and we think we have to protect them." He sighed. Pulling his wife close and kissing her forehead.

"Don't mess up my makeup I'm finally perfect and we have to get going now or we're going to be late."

"Fine lets go." Mark sighed grabbing his keys off the dresser and heading towards the door. He met Derek in the hallway. "Ready?"

"Yeah lets get this over with." Derek sighed.

"Hey Maybe there will be some hot women there you never know." Mark smirked.

"Marcus Everett Sloan." Meredith hit his head.

"Hey ow." He rubbed the back of his head and looked over at his wife. Who at that moment was staring down Derek.

"Derek Cristopher Shepard you will not go home with a strange woman do I make myself clear."

"Crystal." He smirked.

"I mean it Derek." She scolded following him out the door and into the car.

"Meredith jeez he's a grown Man." Mark got into the car and started the engine.

"A grown man who is still legally married.

"A grown man whose wife cheated on him." Mark countered.

"That doesn't mean he gets a free pass to cheat." Meredith shot back.

"I'm sitting right here you two do know that right." Derek tried to break in.

"We know." Meredith glared at him almost daring him to try and go home with some random woman that night. He held his hands up in surrender figuring shutting up was his best option at that moment.

"Ok you two we're here you can stop staring daggers at each other." Mark pulled into the hospital parking lot and cut the engine. "Lets get going." The air in the car was becoming stifling.

Meredith opened the car door and took Marks arm as Derek got out of the back seat. She bite her lip and looked up at the imposing building. "Lets go." She blew out a breath and clutched onto Marks arm tighter.

"Are you Ok."

"Yeah fine." She shook her head trying to clear the flashing memories of a childhood spent roaming the hallways of Settle Grace hospital. They walked into the hospital and Mark hit the elevator button.

"Meredith." She turned and her smile wobbled slightly as she saw the man striding towards her.

"Chief Webber."

"It's good to have you in the hospital Meredith." He looked over at Mark and Derek "And I guess I get stuck with these two also." He teased.

"Oh you know you're happy to see use Chief." Mark shook his hand.

"Yeah two world class surgeons who could pass that up." Derek boasted.

"Don't mind them Chief they're heads will swell two much if you encourage them."

"And we wouldn't want that." Richard winked.

"No we wouldn't." Meredith giggled as the Elevator doors slide open. "So how boring is this going to be." Meredith asked stepping on.

"Boring I resent that." Richard smirked "My parties are never boring."

"Sure you forget I've been to a lot of your parties and one time I was so board I stole a deck of cards from an attending and started to play Solitaire."

"That's because you weren't old enough to drink." Mark snorted.

"Well I promise there is plenty of alcohol at this party."

"Great." Meredith rubbed her hands together as the door slide open and she got her first glimpse of the people she would be working with.

A/N thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story.


End file.
